Koko Nattigami
is one of the main character of Fancy Sugar Precure!. Koko is a 14 year-old ball of energy, yet rebellious at the same time. Koko's alter ego is , representing the element of energy, through the symbol of coconut cream pie. Extra Info * Mini Profile: '''extrovert-sensor-thinker-judger * '''Appearance: '''Episode 2 * '''Favorite Food: '''coconut cream pie, nori, takoyaki, coconut chews, dried squid * '''Other Favorites: '''being alone (sometimes), playing sports, watching magical girl anime * '''Zodiac: '''Leo * '''Favorite Color: '''yellowish-white Appearance Normal As just Koko, she wears her middle-of-back length hair straight with a bright yellow headband. She also has a long bang that covers her right eye. For her top, she is wearing a loose mid-riff shirt, showing off a little bit of her bra (the strap) that has a little embroidery on it. For her bottom, she wears some torn jeans with a emdbroidered belt. She also wears a pair of sandals. School Her hair is worn the same when at Kuwobara Girls Academy, and wears the same uniform as Ichigo, her classmate. Cure Coco As Cure Coco, her hair is now yellowish-white and is tied into a long curls-at-the-end ponytail with a rough cut bang with long banded sideburns. For her outfit, it is a cross between Cure Sunshine's outfit and a causual midriff outfit. She has a half of a coconut on her light brown bow, located on her yellowish-white and light brown top. She has a skirt related to Cure Sunshine's, but there is an extra layer of ruffles underneath. For her shoes, she wears knee length boots with a yellowish-white band tied on the top. She also has a light brown choker with a half of a coconut on her chocker. For extras, she has light brown bows on her skirt, the end of her gloves, and a big sided bow headband in her hair. Cure Coco As Cure Coco, Koko represents energy and happiness. Her powers are also energy and happiness, and the power of coconut cream pie. Transformation # Flips open the Fancy Sweets Phone # Presses the coconut button, then one, two and three. # Says, 'Precure! Decoration Activation!" # The phone screen then glows brightly and trandforms into cream waves. # The cream waves then splash onto her legs, arms, and upper body. # Once the glowing parts are splashed, they appear. # Her hair then glows brightly and is splashed by the last cream wave. # Does a burst of excitement as her hair changes color, style, and length. # She lands on top of a slice of stiff coconut cream pie. # She then says her catchphrase: "Energy and happiness! Cream pie galore! I'm Cure Coco!" Attacks ''Cream Pie Splash (クリームパイスプラッシュ ''Kurīmupaisupurasshu) Cure Coco's main and finishing attack. She starts by tapping the charm on her Fancy Sweets phone and summoning a small cream wave in her cupped hands. She then says, "O, fancy sweet! Come unto me with the power of energy!" She then releases her hands from their position as the wave enlarges. She then says "Precure! Cream Pie......Splash!" She then exerts her hands outward and released toward the enemy. Once the enemy is splashed, it is purified. ''Creamy Shower '(クリームシャワー Kurīmushawā) Cure Coco's upgraded attack. She summons her Fancy Sweets Wand by saying its name. The wand appears in Cure Coco's hand. She spins around for only a couple of seconds with the wand. She then says, "O, great wand of energy! Grant me your power!" The wand then glows brightly and creates a ribbon of cream. She then swirls the cream above her head while saying: "It's time to stop your evil doings, once and for all!" She then spins the cream "ribbon" in front. She then says, "Precure! Creamy.... Shower!" She then places the wand over her head in back don with such force that the ribbon splits into droplets and splatter the enemy. Finally, she spins around the tip of her wand, while letting out an increasing battle cry. The enemy says its name, then disappears. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Fancy Sugar Precure!